The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commercial wall systems are used for finishing many types of interior spaces. Typically these wall systems are installed between a floor and a ceiling surface using a large quantity of framing members. Additionally, when the wall system is installed, insulation is often used to increase thermal efficiency. The framing members and insulation create a complex installation process, increase cost, and inhibit removal for future use of the wall system in a different space or location.
Typically these systems are used in buildings having porous block or poured concrete walls that can retain unwanted moisture and wick the moisture into the living space. This unwanted moisture is often trapped in a confined space between the exterior walls and the interior walls which creates harmful mold. The mold and moisture eventually cause permanent damage to the interior walls, framing members, and insulation which prevents reuse and requires replacement of these components.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a modular wall system that has little complexity and provides moisture and mold resistant qualities as well as improving thermal efficiency.